Happy Birthday
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: "You're welcome but like I said I'm not finished making it a birthday you'll never forget yet."


**Happy Birthday **

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:-**M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **"You're welcome but like I said I'm not finished making it a birthday you'll never forget yet."

**Author's Note:- **Song fic lyrics from "Underneath your clothes" Leanne Rimes reviews would be lovely.

_You're a song_

_Written by the hand of god_

_Don't get me wrong_

_This might sound to you a bit odd_

Standing in the corner of our sitting room I watch as you mingle amongst the guests. It's my birthday, my party but you've always been the one who's better at these situations. You captivate the room charming the women and making the men feel like you're their best friend even when you've only known them for five minutes. You're one of a kind, moulded and put on the earth to be the man who would one day complete me. I know you get embarrassed when I tell you that, you somehow think only you should be allowed to say those things about me to feel like I am the other half of you but you're just going to have to get used to it because it's the way it is.

_But you own the place_

_Where all my thoughts go hiding_

_And right under your clothes_

_Is where I'll find them_

When I want to hide, when I want to retreat and pretend that nothing affects me or that my feelings aren't important you're the person who draws me out. When I want to say that my birthday isn't important, that no one would want to celebrate it with me you organise surprise parties to show me just how many people do car and you shower me in love to remind me that even if they didn't I would always have you.

_Because of you_

_I forgot the smart way to lie_

_Because of you_

_I'm running out of reasons to try_

You've changed me in ways that no one will ever know not even you. You've made me want to share my life with someone, to stop hiding the things that hurt me and also the things that make me happy. I used to be able to convince the world that I had everything I'd ever wanted; I became so good at selling that lie that I'd started to believe it myself. No though I couldn't go back to that even if I wanted to no longer know how to be that person, that Sandra Pullman who's life revolved around her work and nothing else. I don't want to know how to do it anymore you've made me realise this is the person I've been waiting my whole life to become.

_When the friends are gone_

_When the party's over_

_We will still belong to each other._

"Leave that birthday girl there's still half an hour of your birthday left and I intend to make sure you see it out in style." You've waved off the guests and are pulling me into your arms and away from the party debris I was planning to tidy.

"Thanks you organising this tonight it's been the best birthday ever." It really has but right now all I can think about is the way you're slowly kissing you way down my neck, lingering on the spot where it meets my shoulder blade that you know is particularly sensitive and make me melt every time.

"You're welcome but like I said I'm not finished making it a birthday you'll never forget yet."

_Underneath your clothes _

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose_

_There's my territory_

We've reached the bedroom leaving a trail of clothing scattered between the sitting room and here and your hands are leaving no part of me untouched. When you so completely claim me as yours in these moments and give yourself to me in the same way I know that you are the man I've been waiting for the one I was always destined to choose to spend my life with. You know every inch o me intimately and I could map the contours of yours from memory, you are so totally mine that I know I have never felt as possessive, as territorial about anyone else and I never will.

_And all the things I deserve _

_For being such a good girl honey_

While you make love to me your sole desire to make me forget everything except what you do to me I feel like we are the only two people on earth. I feel like if the world were to end now. This minute, there is nowhere, with no one, doing nothing else that I would rather be doing and none I'd rather be doing it with.

"Let go Sandra, I love you so much you are so beautiful let me see how good I make you feel, let me hear it." You're eyes refuse to relinquish their hold on mine and the love and desire radiating from them is all it takes to leave me breathlessly trembling in your arms as my body is violently assaulted with waves of intense pleasure. Barely giving me time to recover you send me spiralling out of control again as you give up to your own pleasure.

"I love you, this has been the best birthday ever." My words come out in a sleepy whisper as we cuddle together under the duvet ready to give ourselves over to sleep. I don't know what I sis to deserve you, what amazingly good thing I did in another life to be this happy now but I'll be forever grateful for whatever it was.


End file.
